Finally
by FightingForPeace
Summary: James is returning to England after being on a month long mission in Russia and someone is excited to see him. JamesBond/Q xCutex Rated T for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally**

AN- Short story (4-5 chapters /might be longer) just because I've seen the movie twice and I still can't get enough of it! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

No matter how hard he brushed and smoothed down his unruly black waves, Q just couldn't seem to get them to look less 'bird-nest like'. He gave one last tug at his fringe before giving up with an exasperated sigh. He reached into the cupboard for some soap and moved onto his face. Usually he wouldn't even glance at his appearance before leaving his flat in the morning; 5 minutes in the office and a series of tricky quadratic equations would take him back to square one and he'd be ripping bits out by lunch on a particularly stressful day.

Nevertheless, this morning he was trying unusually hard to look his best. Why, you ask? Maybe because the greatest spy in her Majesty's secret service, James Bond, was returning from his month long mission in Russia and Q was crushing on him like a Twilight obsessed teenage fan girl? Out loud he would deny it and say that Bond was a friend, who he trusted and respected, and that he felt no more for him than he felt for his dad. Inside though, his stomach would be fluttering at even the thought of James; his strong face that rarely shows emotion unless he is talking to Q, his bright blue eyes that sparkle when he is on a mission, fuelled by pure adrenaline and passion, his defined muscles that flex and stretch with ease when he relaxes in the lab before briefing, everything about him, every little minute detail that he discovered when James let his true persona show though, like how he taps incessantly when he's thinking or how he scratches the back of his neck and looks down when he's embarrassed, every little thing made him fall deeper and deeper for the agent.

He could only ever admire though, as James only thought of him as a little kid that he has to make do with until reassigned. He probably thinks of him as a fly that he can't quite flick off. A nuisance. Still, he lets himself dream that maybe, by some trick of fate, one day James might reciprocate his feelings and in the meantime, the quartermaster busies himself in his work.

Satisfied that he could do no more to fix his appearance, Q grabbed his coat, satchel and house keys, straightened his tie, and exited the apartment, practically buzzing with nervous energy, and two cups of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Q, had a good weekend?" Q swivelled around from where he was fixing himself another cup of coffee in the staff lounge and smiled to greet Sophia, an accountant on the 4th floor.

"Morning, I'm great thanks for asking. You?"

"I'm alright. Heard your agent is coming back today," She hinted suggestively.

"Yes, I believe he is, why?" Q asked curiously.

"Don't play coy with me; I've seen the way you look at him. I may just be an accountant but I've learnt a few things from working in this business and I can tell you like him!"

"Keep your voice down!" Q chided. Grabbing her wrist, he quickly dragged her to an empty table out of earshot from the other employees. Under the knowing stare and smirk of Sophia, Q revealed all of his feelings for the double-0 agent. Sophia sympathised with him and sensed this was a difficult subject for anyone to discuss.

He was halfway through describing the many shades of James' eyes when the door behind him opened. Everyone suddenly hushed and turned to stare at Q.


	3. Chapter 3

They make eye contact, smile, and James walks over – intern leaves- Breathily Q says Hey and James kisses him full out. The coffee room gasps but they continue.  
"..they're a light coral blue when he's happy, they're a dark sky blue when he's think- Hey, Soph are you listen- Why's it gone so quiet?" Q questioned, looking around until his eyes locked with the one person he had been waiting to see for weeks. James looked even more gorgeous than usual, clad in a jet black suit with a navy velvet tie. His face was cleanly shaven and his eyes bright with nerves. _But why?_  
As he started to walk towards the table where Q was sitting, the Quartermaster rose to meet him. Why has he got his hands behind his back? As quickly as he thought it, James pulled out a single red rose and presented it to Q. Gasps could be heard around the crowded staffroom, the loudest of them all, and the most meaningful, Q's.  
"Wait, what is thi-," Q didn't manage to finish his sentence before the agent had cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. It was a sweet, romantic kiss, but it set fireworks off for both the men.  
"Oh." Was all Q managed to utter when they finally pulled away. He was still dizzy from the kiss.  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me if I came on too strong but-," This time it was James' turn to be cut off as Q wrapped his arms round the 00's neck and kissed him full on the lips.  
"I've missed you so much!" Q exclaimed as he peppered kisses on James neck and jaw.  
"Me too! Next time you're coming with me, because I really can't bear to be apart from you," James replied breathing heavily, returning the affection.  
Pulling away and turning back to his usual cocky self for a split second, "Well this is all very sudden; one minute you're off in Russia for a month, calling me a nerdy kid with spots, and the next you're presenting me with roses?"  
James exhaled slowly, "I've always thought you were gorgeous Q, but I was reluctant to take things any further because when I get something wonderful, someone always tries to take it away from me. All this time I've been getting to know you, I finally realise now, I need you Q..." He paused for a second and took a deep breath, "I love you Q"  
"I love you too James," The smaller man struggled out; the pure shock taking its toll on his coherency. Their lips met again and bodies pressed close.

The room erupts in to cheering, with a chorus of 'Finally' and 'God the sexual tension has been killing me.'  
The pair finally realise where they are and Q buries his head in the agents chest with embarrassment whilst James just smiles broadly, putting an arm around Q.  
Moments later, the buzzer sounds, meaning they must all get back to work. James turns to Q, "I have to see M but I'll come by the lab later?" He asks shyly. 'Sure' Q replies touching their foreheads and softly kissing James' lips. James cracks a smirk, 'Bye!' and leaves the room. Right…what just happened? I think James Bond, greatest spy in her Majesty's secret service, just said he loved me…and I think I said I loved him also. Q grinned and practically skipped to his lab.


End file.
